Dreams
by malory79080
Summary: When Dawn falls off a cliff Paul catches her. It's love at first sight for her. He's not so sure. Will she convince him to love her?
1. Worry

**This is my first chapter of Dreams so I hope that you like it. Review it please and please give me some tips! ~ malory79080**

**Chapter 1: Worry**

Dawn Berlitz walked slowly along the pathway with her Piplup in her arms, sighing slightly. A few days ago she had been pushed into a journey she wasn't ready for. Her midnight blue hair flowed past her shoulders, giving her only a small comfort. She wore a black, plain tank top, a short mini skirt, and a denim blue jacket that only went below her cleavage. She wore navy blue socks, and pink boots.

She had her trademark white beanie hat, but had taken out her hair clips, and put them into her yellow backpack. Her choice of clothes weren't the most realistic (if the temperature went below zero, she'd probably freeze from screaming), but this was her style.

She thought about her her mother. At this time of morning, she would be eating oatmeal, singing along to eighties pop groups with an out of tune voice. Dawn shook her head at the thought. She didn't want to be reminded of two years ago, when her mother decided that her singing was the best since sliced bread. Her mom couldn't sing at all.

Dawn stopped at took her pocket size picture of her and her mom. She remembered then of her mother's encouragement she gave Dawn about this journey.

Her mother, Joanna Berlitz, had said, "You are sixteen years old for goodness sake! You should have gone six years ago!"

Dawn had always dreamed to be the best coordinator in the world. She had wanted to go on her journey for a while now but was always too scared. Finally, she was on her journey in the Johto region (away from her home in Sinnoh) to fulfill her dream. It seemed scary getting off the plane in New Bark Town. Dawn had been worried with nerves.

New Bark Town was completely different from any town she had seen before. The place always had this slight breeze, and everyone there smiled when she walked past. In truth, they had creeped her out. The only sane one seemed to of been a girl with blue dungarees, a long red sleeved shirt, and a massive hat. The girl had tipped her hat towards the passing Dawn, scrolling through songs on her cell phone.

Professor Elm had greeted her in his lab. Professor Elm specialised in Pokemon Abilities, and Pokemon Breeding. She had saw all the eggs in incubators, and the books lined up in each shell neatly. The scattered papers on his desk indicated that he was busy. Dawn was immensely grateful that he showed her around the lab, telling her that he was a fan of her mom (Johanna used to be top coordinator in the Sinnoh region). He had said that if she needed something, she could always ask him.

He reminded her of an awkward uncle. His glasses perched off his nose like he'd been punched, his lab coat had seen better days, and his choice of shirt (a floral Hawaiian design) slightly scared her. He had spoke in starts, and twiddled his thumbs when he wasn't speaking. I think he just wanted her to think good of him.

"Pip Piplup!" her Piplup exclaimed happily, snapping Dawn from, her daze. Dawn smiled down at her Pokémon. She had got him as a gift from Professor Rowan (her Pokémon teacher and a family friend) when she was ten for her birthday. Piplup had grown stronger since then.

Her tenth birthday wasn't easy. It made her think of...something, and she usually felt depressed. Piplup being her present raised her spirits a lot. She didn't think that a Pokemon, let alone a cute one, would take her out of that state. Fortunately, Piplup did. He became her best friend. She played with him whenever she could, giving him treats and training him for the numerous battles she'd have when she went on her journey.

As the pair walked (well, technically Dawn carried Piplup), she noticed a tree with Oran berries, all a vivid hue of blue. It was hot, so she decided to sit under the shade of the tree.

"Piplup, lets have a rest near that Oran berry tree there," Dawn suggested. Piplup nodded. Dawn picked a few berries from the tree and sat down. Piplup was engrossed in a game with his berry and was rolling it around. The berry was the center of attention to him. Dawn watched him fondly.

Out of nowhere, Dawn's cell phone began to ring. It was her Mom. Dawn smacked her hand on her forehead, cursing her scatter brain. She had forgotten to call her mom! She was probably worried sick! She braced herself for her mother's harsh words.

"Hi, Mum. Before you say anything, I know I should've called at New Bark Town, but I forgot." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Dawn was about to hang up, thinking Johanna was gone, when her mom shouted, "FORGOT?! I WAS WORRIED SICK! I ALMOST CALLED THE POLICE!" Dawn nearly fell over at the outburst!

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE WAIT FELT LIKE! I WANTED CALL, BUT I KEPT DELAYING IT, THINKING YOU ONLY GOT INTO PROBLEM! Nothing like this," her mom continued.

Dawn could barely get a word in. When Johanna Berlitz was angry, she'd make sure she was heard. She didn't care if the person was hurt, or if the particular person's ear were about to be ripped off. Heck, she didn't even care if the world was ending, she just needed to get the rant out of her system. Judging from the furious tone in her voice, Dawn guessed this rant would be a long one.

"You're-"

"I WHAT? YOU THINK I'M OVERREACTING, DON'T YOU! How would you like it if I went to...Kanto, and didn't call for a week?! It might not be bad for you, I'm over the age of thirty, but you're only a teenager! You're not even allowed to drink yet!" Johanna interrupted.

"Why did you send me on this journey, then?!" Dawn shouted back, getting tired of this unfair conversation. "If you thought I was too young, then why did you let me go?! To another _region_!"

"Because I thought you were ready! I thought you'd be fine, responsible, even! But I'm having second thoughts. Maybe you should go when you're eighteen...?" Her mom was being incredibly unfair. Even if Dawn was nervous, she didn't want to go back to Sinnoh. "You promised me you'd keep in touch..."

Dawn rubbed her temples, keeping the cell phone in between her neck, and her ear. She desperately needed this one chance in a lifetime, and she didn't want her mother sending her back on the first day. It hadn't even been six hours, yet!

Dawn needed to apologise. Even if she didn't mean it, she needed to confess and give her mom this point. Dawn decided that if she said sorry now, then maybe her mom would let her continue.

She took a deep breath.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I only left you hanging for a few hours.," Dawn said frantically. But before she could get an answer, her Mom hung up.

Dawn pocketed the cell phone, thinking about the fight she just had. Her mom was too stubborn. Why couldn't she see that Dawn was right? Being in a different area would astound any person. The last thing on their mind would be to call up their moms every hour or so. Dawn could just see it now:

_"Hi, Mom! I just arrived and I'm pumped!"_

_"Hey, Mom! The Professor here is really nice! I've made my first friend!"_

_"I just got out of New Bark, and I need to go to the toilet!"_

_"I'm running back to New Bark; nature calls!"_

_"Mom! Guess what? Even peeing here is a different experience!"_

Dawn shuddered. That's the kind of relationship her mother and herself DIDN'T have. It would seem alien, and to be frank, they certainly wouldn't have many friends.

Dawn was about to stand up, continuing on her new journey, when she saw Piplup, chasing an Oran berry AT THE EDGE OF A CLIFF!

"PIPLUP!" Dawn screamed.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but it's my first. malory79080**

**Just so you know, I re-wrote this chapter. This re-writing isn't my best piece of work, but I'm working on it. I can't believe how crap I was a writing! **


	2. Falling

**Thanks for the 2 people who are my followers. They really made me smile! Here are the responses to the reviews I've got.**

**DarkMgc: Thanks! I totally WILL cheese it like crazy! The cheeses WILL be noticed!**

**Egoshipper246: I will keep writing! You have motivated me! To the part of the brain where my ideas come from! Oh, I can't actually walk there? DAMN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Please enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 2: Falling**

Dawn ran as fast as she could to the (almost) falling Piplup. "Pip lup lup!" Piplup yelled. Just in time, Dawn held the Pokemon back. Dawn's face turned from relief to anger.

"Piplup! How could you?! You almost fell! I was so worried! Why were you playing with stupid berry like that?! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST EATEN THE DAMN THING!" Dawn scolded. "You're my POKEMON! I need you alive! Without you, I would be lost! You're my BEST FRIEND! I couldn't trade you with ANYONE, SO YOU HAVE TO STAY ALIVE! You can't be doing stupid things like that!

"Pip..." Piplup mumbled, apologizing.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for shouting," Dawn forgave. She then pulled Piplup in for a hug. She didn't notice that her Pokemon couldn't really get any circulation through his body. Dawn, realising what she was doing, released him with a sheepish grin.

Piplup's sweat dropped several times. Why did his trainer have to be so touchy? The first day they met, when Professor Rowan shoved him into a ten year old's arm, she looked at him and squealed. She had then pulled him into a hug, rubbing his head, feeling his aqua blue fur. Dawn had loved him the minute she set eyes on him. He loved her, too.

Piplup noticed the bags under Dawn's eye. She must of been getting barely any sleep, probably worrying over her journey.

What Piplup and Dawn DIDN'T notice was they were still at the edge of the cliff. ALSO, they didn't know that Dawn was a bit too heavy and rocks (from the cliff) were falling down to the bottom. They were only small rocks, but the impact was still the same. Something bad might happen...

* * *

Paul was frowned, staring at this Pokemon in his hands. He's had his Murkrow for a while now, and it still was a puny weakling (in his opinion). He was debating whether he should release it or keep it. It was causing him a few problems.

Whenever his team went to train, Murkrow would get in the way, tripping over obstacles or making his other Pokemon bump into him. Somewhere, deep down, Paul knew that it was all accidental, but he would never admit that. His cold exterior came off as cold at first, but that was because he had trust issues.

His Murkrow looked up at Paul, head raised, full of hope. He loved his trainer, but his trainer didn't love him.

Suddenly, two rocks fell on his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO DID THAT?!" Paul fumed, rubbing where the rocks fell. He looked up to see nothing. He was under the cliff. He shrugged.

It was nothing, right?

* * *

Dawn only just noticed that the floor was crumbling. The only words she could utter were "Uh oh." Then she screamed.

She fell, the world tumbling around her, spiraling out of control. The clouds looked further away every second she fell. Dawn squinted, clutching Piplup in her arms tightly. Not many people survived falling off a cliff.

Dawn was devastated. She can't die now! She hadn't lived a full life yet! She wasn't even eighteen! She wanted to be able to taste the sweet flavor of alcohol. She wanted to be able to legally drive. She wanted to become a top coordinator, collecting many Pokemon and Contest Ribbons on the way.

She wanted to find a guy for. She wanted to fall in love with him, and for him to be in love with her, too. She wanted to get through a good relationship, having her first kiss and make out. She kinda wanted to have sex... And she wanted to have children. She wanted to look at them, just after the birth. She wanted to cradle them in her arms, kissing them on the forehead. She wanted to buy a house, settling in and having her children go to school. She wanted to retire.

She wanted to have a longer life.

Dawn thought about the people she wouldn't see again.

Her best girl friends: May, Leaf and Misty.

Her best guy friends: Lucas and Barry.

Professor Rowan - the person who gave her Piplup. The person who taught her about Pokemon, pointing out to her about types and abilities. She had learnt about type match-ups, all these different items to heal Pokemon, or advance their skill. He taught her about the different regions, their famous landmarks and cities. He taught her about how to battle, and when to admit defeat. He taught her about Contest Ribbons, how to take part in a Contest. He even gave her strategic tips about any Contests she'd have. He was a good family friend, and someone she didn't want to lose.

Her mom - the woman that loved her, cared for her, the woman that gave birth to her for crying out loud! She was strict, but that was only to protect her daughter. She helped Dawn with the move to Twinleaf town when Dawn was three, when life in Jubilife was too dangerous for a little kid. She gave Dawn vegetables, giving her strength, even if Dawn didn't really like the food to begin with (SWEETCORN AND SPINACH!). She pulled Dawn up when she fell down. She would be there for her. She took Dawn to get her first bra, and embarrassed Dawn in front of EVERYONE when she asked her (loudly) what size she should get, as Dawn's boobs were massive. Her mom was the world to her, and couldn't even apprehend losing her. Even if they had fights.

Piplup - her best friend in the whole entire world. No one could replace him. He made her laugh when she felt down. He ate the horrible vegetables, if she couldn't take any more. He was patient with her, even if she was rude to him, or snapped out. Piplup would calm her down, if anyone made fun of her and she got angry. He would also keep her in line. If she wanted to rebel against her mom, Piplup would say no, and give her a light peck on her hand to show that he meant it. Dawn was grateful for that. If Piplup were a person, she would be travelling with him. If Piplup was another Pokemon, Dawn would still love him. That's how much he meant to her. On his birthday, she would back cake, Pokemon food, and buy him presents. She would sing him 'Happy Birthday' while stroking his cheek. She would hold him in her arms if he got hurt, and he would show his thanks with a loud 'Pip!'. If Piplup wasn't there, she would be nothing. It's like they were one person; she always knew what he was thinking.

A world without any of them would be hell. She thought about it, screaming silently, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then she fainted with her Piplup in her arms. She was falling fast. Piplup thought it was the end of them.

* * *

Paul heard a faint scream. He looked up to see a girl falling. He held out his arms to catch her. She landed. He looked at her face. He immediately thought she was enchanting. He pushed that thought out of his head. Wait. She looked familiar to him. Who was she?

The thought backed up in his mind, but he couldn't place where he saw her.

Her face was pale, probably from the fall. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eye lashes long from the crying. Her beautiful midnight hair lay on his arms, soft and glossy. Her white beanie hat was hanging off her hair, clearly out of it's place. Her backpack was hanging off her shoulder. Her Piplup lay in her arms, his eyes swirly. Clearly, it had fainted.

Paul shook his head as he tried to remember her name. Probably a beautiful one. He erased that thought from his mind. She may be beautiful, but girls are trouble. They mess with you, then break up with you. Not that Paul has had any experience with that...

Who was she?

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! In the next chapters, I will be adding Dawn's and (heartless) Paul's POV. Until next time! Review! =)**

**Also, I'm really sorry that these chapters are so short, but they will get longer gradually. I promise you. I decided to rewrite these chapters, so that I could get new reviewers in. I only just realised how short it was when I looked back... ^.^' Anyway, please, if you're having second thoughts about reading this story, then continue on. You'll be satisfied.**


	3. I know you!

**Thanks for all the reviews I got. I enjoyed them. In the future, Dawn and Paul will mostly catch Sinnoh Pokemon in the Jhonto region. Sorry, it's just I love the Johto region AND Sinnoh Pokemon. Soz!**

**I have a question: Should Dawn evolve her Piplup? Tell me through your review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: "I know you!"

**Dawn's POV**

_A room. A dark room. There is a table and chair. A shadowed figure is hunched in the corner. I try to walk up to it. I'm about to touch it. It looks like a Pokemon. A Monferno. I take one step. It's slowly turning around. It smiles. Then it frowns. Then….CHOMP! It's bit me! It hurts! I scream! No one helps me…_

* * *

I wake up. It was all just a dream. A stupid dream. Phew…. Wait. Am I dead? I open my eyes. I see a boy. He has a frown, a round face and plum coloured hair. He looks cute. Hot. His eyes shine. I think… its love at first sight.

But before I say anything, he drops me.

"Oi! What was that for? CRAP THAT HURT!" I shout at him. He frowns at me.

"You are awake now. There's no need to hold you anymore," he replies with a BIGGER frown. Idiot. Jerk. I'm in love with HIM?

Not possible.

I glare at him. He glares at me. Wait. I KNOW HIM! His frown disappears.

"I know you!" we both say in unison.

I speak first, "Paul? Is that you?"

He nods. "Dawn?" he then asks. I nod. He smirks. "We used to be friends and the next thing you do is frown at me when you're supposed to say thank you."

My smile disappears. I'm in love with my old friend? Who is a jerk? Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Crap. I missed him so much. He moved very suddenly.

"Well, bye," He says sourly. An idea pops into my head.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I saunter past the girl I used to know. We were good friends when I was still in Twinleaf town. Good times. I frown and decide not to get a smile on my face. No emotions, a happy me. Wait, me being happy is an emotion. Crap!

"Wait!" Dawn calls from behind. She's smiling. I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks when she smiles. NO! Don't get that thought again! I blot it out.

"What?" I ask, making sure I have an impatient expression on.

My face doesn't seem to have any effect on her. "I have an idea. Do you think… maybe…? I could… travel with you?" she asks sheepishly. I'm surprised. My face is blank.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I don't know why I did that. I guess I didn't want to lose him. Again. I press on, "Paul. I haven't seen you in four years. I want to catch up with you. Get to know you again. So…please?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can.

"No" he says. My heart sinks. Somehow, that motivates me even more.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"PLEASE?"

After many pleads (twenty five to be exact), he gives in.

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP!" he growls, his arms waving in the air above his head.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

She is so damn persistent. She smiles. What have I got myself into? If I like her but I don't want to like her. How can I hide my feelings when she will be with me 24/7?

I remember something. "Here," I say. I hand her a poke ball. She looks confused.

"Huh? For me? A present?" she stutters.

"No. It's your Piplup. Piplup fell out your arms and his poke ball fell out your pocket. You don't know how hard it was to get him in there" I reply. A sign of relief washes over her face.

"Thank you so much." she says. She hugs me. I blush furiously.

"That's enough… Troublesome," I say smiling.

**Awwww. How cute was that? Paul can be a sweetie (sometimes). Just so you know, you can imagine that Dawn blushes too when she hugs him. Chapter 4 will be up soon. One of the two will catch a Pokemon. See if you can guess. Review, review and review! **

**Also, to those of you who read my author's note at the end of last chapter: See? I told you it will get longer! Next chapter, it's going to be even longer!**


	4. Pokemon Talk

**Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews I've had still not decided whether Piplup should evolve. Please tell me through your reviews –it would help! Also, there will be more Pokemon in this story from now on. Paul might talk a lot in this chapter. Dawn still "loves" him. In the last chapter, Paul actually blushed! It was so weird. He still doesn't know his feelings. Poor Paul. Not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 4: Pokemon Talk

**Dawn's POV**

Yes! Score! My journey is not boring anymore (not that it was boring before but…you know)! I stopped walking.

"Paul? You know when I hugged you…" I started while blushing madly "Did you… by any chance call me 'Troublesome'?"

I hoped for an immediate no. I was wrong.

Paul was silent for a while. He then turned to me (hoping I saw his smirk). "Yes. I did call you that."

I glared at him. "Just don't call me that anymore."

He grunts. "Of course…Troublesome"

"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT" I shouted at him.

He simply smirked me. "Actually, I'll start calling you that now but it's not a nickname. It should be your name because it's true. You are trouble"

I stamped my foot and growled. I tried to come up with a good comeback.

We walked until Route 30 (pretty near to Violet City). My tummy was rumbling so I suggested we have lunch. He grunted. I produced quite a few sandwiches from my bag. I gave some to him. He bit into it. I looked at him eagerly.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

When I bit into her sandwich, I had to stop myself from smiling. It was so good. I know it was just a cheese sandwich, but I loved it. It was like she added a secret ingredient that makes my taste buds sing, while filling my belly. So much texture…

I decided something when we were walking. I must show that I do NOT like her. I do like her (a lot) but I can't be happy again after that incident…

NO! Don't think about that horrible day.

"It's alright," I say sourly to her.

I see her face fall. I want to say sorry but I suck it in.

After lunch she seems really sad. Ouch. I must have really hurt her. Who cares?

Before I can stop myself, I ask her a question.

"So, is Piplup your only Pokemon?"

She looks embarrassed. She nods.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Stupid me! How could I do that? Now he thinks I'm a weakling!

He gives me a weird look (I wince at that) and says, "Do you want to see my Pokemon?"

I nod. I really do.

"C'mon guys. Out of your poke balls," Paul orders quietly.

Out comes two Pokemon. The first one is a Turtwig. He's like a mini dinosaur/turtle. The Turtwig has a green body, a brown shell on his back, and a little twig stood upright on his head. He is the cutest (and only) Turtwig I've ever seen. "Twig twig!" says Turtwig jumping up and down excitedly.

I smile at it. Paul rolls his eyes at Turtwig. I get slightly irritated.

His second Pokemon is a Murkrow. He's a navy blue bird, with a slightly hunching figure, a yellow beak and matching claws on his feet. "Murk" it says half heartedly. He looks at his trainer with sad eyes.

"What are you looking at?!" Paul growls. Murkrow looks sad.

"Paul, you shouldn't do that," I say defensively.

"You can't tell me what to do" he counters.

Before we can have an argument, we hear a crash. I'm curious and so is Paul.

He grabs my hand (I blush so hard I look like a walking tomato) and pulls me along into the trees.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

After a lot of running, we see what the commotion was about. A whole load of Ratatas and one Raticate seem to be picking on a helpless Buneary.

"Lets spilt up. I'll handle these Ratatas and you handle that Raticate," I tell Dawn.

She nods. "No need to worry."

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I stare at the Raticate, glaring at how horrible those eyes look. It should really spruce up if it ever wants a lady. The Raticate is basically a big rat with its two front teeth sticking out of its mouth. It is hunched on two back feet, its tail curled around its surprisingly soft fur.

"Piplup, go defeat it with Bubble Beam!" I shout, pushing my hand towards the Raticate. "Oh, and mind out for Buneary!"

Piplup races towards Raticate. Bubble pop out of my Pokémon's mouth. They glisten in the sunlight, making me feel more of the rush and adrenaline.

The bubble repeatedly hit Raticate, making it stumble backwards. Unfortunately, it jumps up, performing a Bite move. Piplup moans in pain, and I check to see if my partner is okay. Thankfully, Piplup is.

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam again!" I order.

Piplup nods and uses the move again. Eventually, the Raticate faints.

That Raticate was hard to beat, but I finally did it! I saw Buneary sigh with relief.

The Buneary looked at me. It was a brown rabbit, with cream ruffles on its wait down, and the top of its ears.

Paul was also done with defeating the others. I was surprised to see him congratulate both his Pokemon.

"You alright?" I ask the Buneary. Buneary nods.

"Let's go, Troublesome." Paul whispers.

I frown at him but nod.

"Bun Buneary!" exclaims Buneary. I turn around to see Buneary is following me.

I get an idea. I take out an empty poke ball. Buneary nods knowing what I want to do. I throw it. It takes Buneary inside it. After a few seconds, it stops moving.

"Yeah! I've just caught a Buneary!" I shout.

"Pip Piplup!" says Piplup.

I give Paul a smug smile.

"Let's set up camp…Iron Man" I say

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! You will understand why she calls him that in the next chapter. Until then. Review, review and review! =)**

**That nickname has to be the best one I've ever made up! Some reviewers have laughed too many times! **


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Hey, hey, hey guys! This is chapter 5 of Dreams. Thanks for your reviews! You will know if Piplup evolves when if happens in the chapters. Sorry, no spoilers guys! This chapter is where the rated T comes from. There is quite a lot of swearing. If you are against that than don't read it. Whatever floats you boat!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?

Paul's POV

"Iron Man" She whines.

I just grunt.

"Iron Man"

"…"

"Iron Man"

"…"

"Iron Man"

"WHAT?!" I shout at her.

She smirks at the fact that I fell for it. Shit. I shoulda seen that one coming.

"No seriously Iron Man. I'm tired. Can we set up camp here?" Troublesome says with that annoyingly beautiful smile of hers.

"No. Violet City is really close from here. You'll have to wait until we get to the Pokemon Centre to book a room for the night" I say frown.

"But I'm tired! Please? I did fall down a cliff today!"

I don't know why I gave in. Maybe I was tired too? Or maybe I could really see that she was tired.

"Fine. We'll set up camp here"

We collected logs and branches and made a fire. Then for dinner, we finished up the sandwiches Troublesome made.

While we were eating, Dawn was staring at me wanting to talk. I concentrated on my food not wanting any interaction with her.

After dinner our Pokemon went back into their poke balls [even Piplup and that took a while] and we laid our sleeping bags on the floor.

"Good night then." I say gruffly.

"Night" she replies.

I was just about to drift off to sleep when Troublesome [I told you she was trouble] started talking.

"Paul? I can't get to sleep. Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

I knew I couldn't fall back to sleep [THANK YOU TROUBLESOME!] so I gave up.

"Fine" I say while sitting up.

"Yay! But you have to promise to answer anything I tell you – okay?" She says.

I'm curious what she's gonna ask me ask me but I nod my head.

"Good. You go first."

"Truth or Dare, Troublesome?" I ask half heatedly.

"Dare"

I smirk. "I dare you to get lost and stop accompanying me on my journey"

"Paul!" She barks at me. "Anyway, its you, who's accompanying me!"

Yeah right. I think of another dare.

"I dare you to tell me why you insist of calling me Iron Man" I say while glaring.

It's her turn to smirk.

"Is it because I'm incredibly strong?" I ask flexing my muscles.

She seems to find that extremely funny. She giggles for a while.

"No. It's because Iron Man is made of iron and it shows no emotion. You're not made of iron but you do show no emotion [except anger]." She says while trying to keep a straight face.

Dawn's POV

I couldn't keep my laugh in. It's just too funny! I start laughing hysterically while he frowns and sighs at me. I can see he is not too eager to carry on playing.

I immediately stop laughing.

"Truth or Dare, Iron Man?" I ask.

"Truth" He says quietly.

Ooooooh. He's chosen the easy option. He's no getting out of this one so easily!

"Something happened to you when you moved away. If so, tell me what happened." I say with a mischievous gleam in my eye.

He looks surprised. His eyes are wide with alarm.

"You used to be such a cheerful boy. When I was sad you used to cheer me up" I add softly.

He sighs. "Fine I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell anyone." He says with a threatening voice.

I nod.

"After we moved, Reggie and I went to the shops to get some food while my parents were unpacking stuff. When we came back, the house was ablaze. I spotted a man in black running from the house. When the fire brigade came, they rescued my parents who were still in the house. They were quickly rushed to hospital but they both died in the ambulance." His voice cracked as he said that last sentence.

I stood up and sat next to him.

"Oh poor you" I say

"Don't pity me" He whispers fiercely.

"But I know how it feels-"

"NO YOU DON'T! SHIT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" He roars at me.

We're both quiet for a while.

Before I can stop myself I say it.

"Yes I do." I say while shaking.

He glares at me shaking his head.

"I do. I was only 12. My Dad was a reporter so he was away from home a lot. It was gonna be my piano recital and I begged him to come even though he had work. While he was driving to my recital he was in a big car crash. His heart stopped immediately" I say letting tear drops roll down my face.

Paul's POV

Oh no. What have I done? Now she's crying.

"Its okay" I say while rubbing my hand on her back awkwardly.

"But you don't understand! It's MY ENTIRE FAULT!" She says sobbing loudly.

I [slowly] put my arm around her and lie down with her in my sleeping bag. She doesn't seem to notice my blush as she's still crying hard.

Eventually, she falls asleep in my arms. Not long later, I fall asleep as well.

In the morning, she's still my arms.

**Awwww! Don't you just wanna cry with happiness? I sure do! Paul is such a sweetie! This chapter was such a DRAMA BOMB! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Chapter 6 will be up soon! Review, review and review! =]**


	6. Trouble

**Hi guys! Did you like the last chapter? Paul is THE softie of the century but if I said that to his face he'd probably hurt me. I feel scared just thinking about that. Lock your doors guys, Paul is on the loose! In this chapter they finally get to Violet City! Woohoo! There is swearing in this chapter so if you are against all that - then don't read this [whatever floats your boat].**

**Disclaimer: I still [unfortunately] don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: Trouble

Paul's POV

I quickly get out of my sleeping bag that Troublesome and I shared. It felt good. NO! It didn't! Stop thinking about her!

I look at her sleeping. She looks like she's having a bad dream.

Dawn's POV

_I quickly look around. I'm in a forest. Phew…No Monferno. I hear a twig snap. I quickly turn around. Nothing there. I_ _sigh. Wait. I see a shadow. Oh no! It's happening again! Monferno is back again! Two of them. They're biting me! There's blood. I think I'm gonna faint…_

"Dawn! Wake up!" Paul is shouting at me his face full with worry.

"I'm up!" I say.

"Good." He says looking relieved.

"Were you worried about me Iron Man?" I ask playfully with a big grin.

"NO! Shit. Stop calling me that! I only woke you up because… you were screaming too much" He huffs.

I could clearly see he was lying. Why would he lie though? He doesn't like me [like I like him]. Does he? NO! Why would he like some one like me? I check my surroundings.

"Why am I in your sleeping bag?" I ask with a sense of alarm.

He chuckles. "After I got up you started to sleep walk. You ended up there." He says [clearly bluffing].

He's lying AGAIN! What happened? What did we do? I can't remember. I start shuddering.

I try to change the subject." So let's go! We're near Violet City, right?"

Paul's POV

Why is she so perky? How come she wants to move on so quickly? Man, it doesn't take the effort to find out.

We move off. When we get to Violet City, Troublesome gasps [easily pleased].

It does look like a nice city. There is a Pokemon Centre, a Pokemon school, the Gym, the Contest Hall and a Poke Mart. There are quite a few lantern posts around.

Troublesome runs to the Contest Hall a smile on her face [stupid peppy girl].

"Ooooh! The next contest happens in four days! I'M SO EXCITED!" She screams loudly.

"Shut the fuck up! People are staring at you!" I whisper to her loudly.

She immediately hushes up. I swear she's just a peppy dog.

I walk over to the Gym with Troublesome trailing behind me. I walk through the doors.

There's a receptionist doing her nails. I cough to make her notice me. She looks up and has an embarrassed smile.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"I'd like to book a gym battle please" I say.

"Falkner is free on Wednesday at exactly 02:00 pm. Today's Monday so you will have to wait three days." She says with a smile.

I nod and grunt.

I'm about to leave when I hear a squeal of happiness.

"I LOVE that nail varnish! It's… Peachy Dream – right?!" Troublesome asks.

The receptionist smiles and says, "Yes and I just bought it. I also got Purple Haze and altogether it was SO expensive!"

Troublesome nods and replies, "Well, beauty is not cheap."

They both get into a conversation about hair.

"Excuse me!" I say to the both of them.

They look at me embarrassed. I pull Troublesome away quickly.

"Bye!" She says to the receptionist.

Dawn's POV

We arrive outside the Gym. I have an idea.

"Hey! Let's go eat at the Pokemon Centre!" I suggest.

He grunts. I take that as a yes.

When we get our food, I start to talk to him.

"So what Pokemon are you gonna choose for the gym battle?" I ask excitedly.

"Murkrow." He says simply.

"But isn't Falkner a flying type? Also, I thought you said Murkrow was weak!" I ask again.

"Well I'm not gonna choose Turtwig am I? Grass is weak against flying types." He replies smugly.

We are both silent and start eating our food.

I [again] start speaking to him. "Well I'm using both my Pokemon for the contest. If I win I get the red ribbon! I've already got my strategy!"

"I don't care." He sneers.

When we finish our lunch we part our separate ways.

"Meet you here for dinner at 06:00 pm, okay?" I say quietly.

He just grunts [wow, he is so moody].

Paul's POV

My Pokemon and I train like crazy for what seems like hours. Murkrow gets stronger [even though he's still a weakling] and learns some new moves.

Turtwig also learns a new move that could be helpful in my gym battle. He seems pleased with his new move.

Our training consists of Murkrow and Turtwig having a battle, having me throw rocks at them and them dodging [a very risky procedure] and them hitting targets.

I check my watch. It reads 05:30 pm. I'm about to head off when some one taps me on the arm.

I turn around to see a boy with red hair.

"What?" I ask clearly irritated.

"I saw you training. It fucking sucked. You're such a puny weako. If you want to battle the gym leader here – then don't" He says with a smirk.

I kind of lost it there. I punched him on the face. He spat out blood and punched me back. We got in a heated fight. He's pretty strong, but I'm stronger.

In the end, two Officer Jenny's break it up. We get taken to the police station. I find out his name's Devlin. That name suits him.

When I finally get out of there, I check my watch. It reads 07:15 pm. Shit. Troublesome must have been waiting for ages.

I race to the Pokemon Centre and check the restaurant there. I can't see her anywhere.

I walk up to Nurse Joy.

"Have you seen a girl? She has blue hair. She has a white hat, a dress, pink boots and a Piplup in her arms." I ask.

"I saw her. I'm sorry to say she's already gone to her room. She was waiting in the restaurant for about an hour and a half. When she left she looked angry and a bit sad." Nurse Joy supplies.

Shit. I stood her up. How could I? Wait. It wasn't a date so why should I care? Yeah, I don't care at all.

I thank Nurse Joy and book my room.

Dawn's POV

I cry into my pillow. How could he? He stood me up! Me! His friend…

At least I used to be. Then again, why would he like me? I'm just a stupid girl. I don't understand! I LOVE him for crying out loud! Why do I keep getting put down like this?

I look at Piplup and Buneary at the end of my bed. They are sleeping peacefully. Good. They won't see me cry.

I toss and turn a lot in my sleep but I finally get to sleep…

_I'm in another forest. Identical to the other one. I see purple in front of me. Is that Paul? It is. He turns around and opens his arms. I run into them. We are hugging. Wait. He's hugging me a bit too tight. Really tight! He's suffocating me! I can't breathe. I'm blacking out…_

I wake up breathing frantically. I'm in the room I booked. Nothing bad looks like it happened.

It was all just a dream…

**Poor Dawn! Just when Paul gets nice he turns heartless again! Iron Man indeed…**

**Anyway, I tried to make this one funnier than my other chapters. Especially the receptionist scene. Thank you for all the reviews I'm getting! Next chapter [an exciting one] will be up very soon! I think I'm getting writers block so send me what happens next through reviews. Or PM me!**

**By the way, Devlin is what I called my rival in the Heartgold game I have. I don't know why I called him that. It suits him I guess…**

**Remember, review, review and review!**


	7. Gym Battle Time!

**Hi dudes! I FINALLY GOT 20 REVIEWS!**

**That was my secret goal. I'm pleased to achieve it! In this chapter, there is a lot of awkward tension between Dawn+Paul. Paul WILL apologise to Dawn at some point. He might say sorry to her face but he will say sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! They're all really funny! There is swearing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon [darn].**

Chapter 7: Gym Battle Time!

Dawn's POV

Jeez…I hate nightmares.

I open the curtains waking up Piplup and Buneary. They sense my sad aura and snuggle up to me.

I take a nice long shower to decide what to say to Paul. I mean, I can't just not talk to him ever again! I'm not THAT heartless!

As I dress into my clothes, I decide.

"C'mon guys. Let's go get breakfast." I say to my Pokemon.

When I get downstairs, I choose a table and order some food.

Paul's POV

When I wake up, I immediately feel guilty. I should not have punched that Devlin boy and let Troublesome down.

When I make my way downstairs, I have two things decided.

1. That Devlin [the fucking jerk] is my new rival.

2. I will apologise to Troublesome as soon as possible.

I see her eating with her Pokemon at an empty table.

When I sit opposite of her, I'm tongue tied. The whole time we sat there, no one spoke.

Shit. Why can't just say sorry?

Troublesome finishes her food first.

She's about to leave when she says, "Meet you here for dinner at 06:00 pm today."

I nod and grunt.

She has a small smile when she walks off.

Dawn's POV

It becomes our regular schedule. We meet for breakfast, train all day and then meet for dinner.

I'm still pissed off though because he STILL hasn't said sorry to me! What a jerk… I still love him though. Darn it.

On the day of Paul's gym battle, I get an awesome idea!

Paul's POV

I have to say, I am feeling kinda nervous. I mean, it IS my first gym battle.

When I walk through those doors [of the Gym] the receptionist smiles and says, "Falkner is ready for you. Go through that door to challenge him."

She points to the back of the room. There are glass doors. I walk through them nervously.

There is a big battlefield. Falkner is at one end and I walk to the other.

Falkner has blue hair and is wearing entirely blue [weirdo].

He nods and I grunt back.

"Paul, the challenger will battle Falkner. Only the challenger can substitute their Pokemon" says the referee.

I'm about to take out my first Pokemon when I hear a voice.

"Go Paul! Kick Falkner's butt!"

I turn to look. On the side of the battlefield there is a bench and on the bench sits…Troublesome.

I nod at her and she beams back.

"Oh what a nice girlfriend you have Paul" Falkner says.

"She/He is NOT my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Troublesome and I shout.

Falkner chuckles and says, "Can she be my girlfriend then?"

"NO!" We both say.

Dawn looks shocked that I said that. I blush and turn away. Shit. Now she thinks I have feelings.

I can't ponder over it any longer so I shake my head.

"Pidgey, fly with me!" Falkner shouts.

"Murkrow. C'mon out." I say with a grunt.

Pidgey and Murkrow both come out.

I make the first move.

"Murkrow! Use Peck!"

Murkrow flies up to Pidgey quickly and pecks him.

"Pidg! Pidg!" Pidgey exclaims with pain.

I smirk.

"Pidgey! Use sand attack!" Falkner orders.

"Murkrow! Dodge it!" I command.

Pidgey tries to blind my Pokemon but [thankfully] Murkrow nimbly dodges.

"Murkrow use wing attack!" I command.

Murkrow lunges at Pidgey and proceeds with the move.

"Pidgey!" Falkner exclaims.

Pidgey falls down and faints.

"Pidgey has fainted. The point goes to Paul." The referee says.

"YEAH!" Screams Troublesome jumping up and down.

I'm glad that I won but I can't help feeling that was too easy.

Falkner smirks. "Wow you defeated my first Pokemon. Now its time for the real battle!"

"WHAT?!" Troublesome screamed.

I knew it. He was just testing me. I passed, I guess.

I put on my battle face [the biggest frown I can do].

"Pidgeotto, fly with me!" Falkner exclaimed.

A bid bird came out of the poke ball and started flying around. I had an idea.

"Murkrow, start flying and never let Pidgeotto out of you sight." I commanded.

Murkrow obeyed me and started following Pidgeotto.

Falkner frowned and shouted, "Pidgeotto, turn around and use Gust!"

"Murkrow, dodge and use quick attack!"

Murkrow dodged with ease and flew at Pidgeotto with lightning speed. He hit Pidgeotto and Pidgeotto fell down.

I could clearly see that that Pokemon couldn't take it any longer. He was gonna faint.

Falkner seemed calm about losing. Too calm.

"Use Roost" Falkner commanded.

Pidgeotto was surrounded by golden feathers. When the feathers faded, Pidgeotto looked completely healed. Shit. Why didn't I see that coming?

"NO! YOU CHEATED! YOU SHOULD BE DISQUALIFIED!" Troublesome screeched [she has clearly lost it].

I don't know why she did this but with all her might… she punched the wall.

I could see her hand red. Good thing she didn't break it. Wait. Should I care if she gets hurt? I shake my head.

"OWWWWW! THAT HURTS!" Troublesome screams, close to tears.

"Its okay! I'll beat this guy." I reassure her.

She stops shouting and nods her head.

"Your girlfriend's a bit crazy! What do you see in her?" Falkner says.

"She/He is NOT my girlfriend/boyfriend!" We yell at him in complete unison.

He looks shocked for a second but shrugs it off.

"Use Arial Ace" He commands.

Pidgeotto was so quick. Before I knew it, Murkrow had fainted.

I growl at him and Troublesome gives him the most deadly frown.

"Turtwig c'mon out" I say quietly.

Falkner stares at my grass type. He starts shaking. At first I think he is having a seizure but then I find out he is…LAUGHING!

"HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE USING A GRASS TYPE! YOU'RE SO GONNA LOSE!" He says while laughing.

"IRON MAN! WHAT THE HELL? YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THAT'S A GRASS POKEMON" Troublesome screeches at me.

I'm really irritated with her but I keep calm. While Falkner is still laughing I make my move.

"Turtwig, use rock tomb"

A whole load of rocks close themselves over Pidgeotto. When the rocks disappear, Pidgeotto has fainted.

Dawn's POV

I couldn't believe it! Iron Man had won. HE WON!

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and ran to him. I gave him the biggest hug I could.

"Good work…Iron Man" I say and hug him more.

**Awwww! Another fluffy ending! Paul might not need to apologise – it looks like Dawn has forgave him. Good thing Paul won or that might've never happened!**

**Question: Should I start another story or should I wait until I finish Dreams? You can tell me through your reviews or you can PM me!**

**Remember guys, review, review and review!**


	8. Contest Time Part 1

**Hi! This is chapter 8 and Dawn is finally gonna take part in the first contest! From one of the reviews I've got, [thank you SurferGurl14!] I have decided to say what she suggests. This chapter will be entirely from Dawn's POV. If this change doesn't work out than I switch it back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely game…Pokemon.**

Chapter 8: Contest Time Part 1!

Dawn's POV

Yesterday had lots of ups and downs.

Ups:

1. Paul won his fist gym badge.

2. I hugged him and he didn't pull away!

Downs

1. Paul wouldn't look at me [after the hug].

2. Paul wouldn't even talk to me [jerk]!

Why must he do this to me? Just when I think we're making progress, it all fails. That sucks!

I can't think of that anymore though because…TODAY IS MY FIRST CONTEST! I'M SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! I ALSO BROUGHT THE BEST DRESS EVER!

I wake up at six in the morning and get ready.

When I go down to breakfast, Paul isn't there! Shit! Now he's avoiding me! Why did I have to hug him?

When I finish breakfast, I start to walk out sighing.

When I reach the contest hall, I start jumping up and down. People are staring at me. Especially this red haired kid. Damn. He's coming over to me!

"Hi! Are you entering the Contest today?" He asks.

Now I notice it, this boy is cute…

NO! I LIKE PAUL! NOT HIM! Oh well. At least I can hang with him while Paul's in a strop.

"Yeah. I'm entering the Contest today. My name's Dawn. What's yours?" I say.

"I'm Kenny. Nice to meet you" He says with a super big smile.

We shake hands.

All of a sudden, a Kirlia lands in my arms.

"I'm sooo sorry! Kirlia you bad girl! I'm Zoey by the way." The girl says whipping her hair out of her face.

We tell her our names and tell her of the Contest that we're entering. We find out she's entering too.

We all walk in together and find the waiting room for contestants. I see the board which has the names of our dressing rooms. I scan it and find our names.

"I'm in dressing room six!" I shout with glee.

"Me too!" Zoey says jumping up and down.

"I'm in dressing room three" Kenny says glumly.

"No need to worry!" I say sensing his sadness "We'll all meet up before it's our turn to show the judges what we got!"

He nods and walks off.

After changing into our costumes, Zoey and I sort out our hair.

"You look great Dawn!" Zoey exclaims.

I'm pretty pleased with my outfit. I'm wearing a baby pink dress with a darker pink ribbon around my waist. I'm wearing black stilettos. My hair is put into two pigtails. My nails are painted lilac and I have my lucky ring on my finger.

"You look great as well Zoey!" I say with a smile.

Zoey is wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt. She has a denim waistcoat and denim jeans. She has brown flats on her feet. She is wearing a lovely gold bracelet. Her red hair is flowing out.

She smiles and bows. I smile and curtsey.

We walk out to meet Kenny.

"Looking good ladies!" Kenny says.

"What about you? Kenny, [for a guy] you look good!" I say with a giggle.

Kenny is wearing a pink long sleeved shirt. He has a sky blue blazer on and matching silk sky blue trousers. He has black sensible shoes.

He smiles and we look around the crowded room. We all turn to look at the TV on the wall.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the first Contest in the Jhonto region! Our contestants are all trying to win the Red ribbon! Who will win? You'll have to find out!" Exclaims the smiley presenter on the TV.

Once she has introduced the judges, [Nurse Joy, Professor Elm and a short man who always says "Remarkable!"] she gets down to business and starts calling out contestants for their audition.

Before long, the only people who haven't auditioned yet are Kenny Zoey and I.

"Next up is…KENNY!" The presenter says.

"Good luck" Zoey and I whisper to him.

He just nods and starts walking down the hall.

When he comes out again he looks happy.

"Next, ZOEY!"

Zoey walks down with a spring in her step.

Zoey comes out looking even happier.

"DAWN!" The presenter screams.

I nod and walk down the long corridor to the stage.

I can't say I'm feeling pumped. I'm really nervous. I just can't get Paul out of my mind.

"Piplup and Buneary, sparkle!" I say.

My Pokemon come out and nod.

I just can't do this. I look around the crowd with wide eyes.

Wait. Who is that?

That looks like…PAUL?

**I forgot that Dawn calls Paul Iron Man in this chapter so that is why she fails to call him that. Did you like that it was just Dawn's POV? Tell me through your reviews. Or just PM me! Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was really busy! Did you like the new characters introduced? I don't know why I put that Dawn thinks Kenny is cute. He's not [in my opinion]! **

**Remember: review, review and review!**


	9. Contest Time Part 2

**Hi peoples! Chapter 9 of Dreams is finally here! I know some of you are waiting for this chapter. I mean, I DID leave it at a cliff hanger.**

**I love it when I do that. I won't keep you guys waiting so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9: Contest Time Part 2!

**Paul's POV**

Dawn is looking at me, puzzled.

I knew she'd have that face on! This is rich.

The reason why I'm here is because I've been such a jerk. I stand her up, and then am mean to her and then I don't speak to her for hugging me!

Wow. I have many faults.

I smile and nod at her. She looks happy all of a sudden.

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Dawn commands.

Her Piplup obeys and performs a perfect move. The bubbles glisten with the lights reflecting on them.

Wait. Why have I noticed that? Am I getting soft? Damn. Dawn's stupid girly mind has rubbed off on me.

That sucks and it also hurts my boy pride.

"Buneary, freeze the bubbles with Ice Beam!" Dawn commands snapping me out of my thoughts.

Buneary obeys and the bubbles freeze. The weird thing is…they're still floating!

Wow, I'm being _way _to enthusiastic.

"Buneary and Piplup, both start jumping on top of the bubbles!" Dawn says.

Her Pokemon start jumping on the bubbles and I'm still surprised.

I mean,_ yeah _Piplup and Buneary aren't heavy but they would usually be heavy enough to break the bubbles. Or at least stop them floating.

My assumptions were incorrect.

They still carried on floating.

I looked at Dawn's enchanting face. She was smiling with glee. She must really enjoy this.

She also looks stunning in her dress. Even though I prefer black.

Wait…Am I thinking about Dawn? In a good way?

I really need to cut down on the fizzy drinks [**A/N I've always imagined Paul having an addiction to some kind of sweet beverage! Fizzy drinks just popped into my mind! XD**].

The crowd starts going wild.

Dawn has just asked Piplup and Buneary to start breaking the frozen, floating bubbles. Piplup used Peck and Buneary used Bounce.

The bubbles smash and the glittery specks of ice fall on the crowd and judges.

Beautiful.

Dawn and her Pokemon step forward and take a bow.

"Well Dawn, personally I found that audition amazing! We'll have to leave the decision to our judges." The presenter shouts.

She takes a step to Nurse Joy.

"Any words on the performance we've just seen?" She asks with a smile.

I'm getting tired of that infuriating smile she's doing.

The presenter smiles again.

DAMN HER! JUST TAKE OFF THAT FRICKING SMILE!

"I'm absolutely astounded by that audition. I'm now wondering how Dawn kept the bubbles floating." Nurse Joy replies just before I have a chance to express my anger by shouting.

I frown instead.

The [stupid] presenter smiles [DAMN HER!] and nods.

She walks over to a short man in a red suit and repeats the question.

"Well that audition was simply remarkable!" He says with a cheeky grin.

Weird. I swear I heard him say that a moment ago.

The presenter goes over to Professor Elm and repeats.

Professor Elm is not answering.

Damn him, he's asleep!

I get an idea.

I take my empty bottle of Lemonade and aim. I throw it. I ht him on the head! Yeah!

Why am I getting excited over a good throw? Damn Dawn.

Professor Elm jumps up, clearly startled by the interruption of his dream.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't have much time to sleep last night. My wife made me watch the marathon of Poke Bug episodes. She loves them; I don't." Elm gushes out.

I shake my head at him.

"Anyway, I'm sure that whatever Dawn did was amazing!" He adds.

Dawn nods and runs offstage with a smile.

"All we have to do is wait for the judge's decision." The presenter says.

We wait for about half an hour [How long does it take? Dawn was the only good one! Geez.] before we get the result.

Everyone looks at the big screen.

Eight people pop up.

All of them are crap except last but not least…DAWN!

Yeah! She got through!

I unclench my crossed fingers and smile.

"Not bad Troublesome. Not bad at all" I whisper to myself and start clapping.

**OMG! Everyone call the police! Paul is ACTUALLY being nice to Dawn! Maybe he's been replaced by some alien. That would be the most logical answer. Or maybe Paul has changed his ways? Probably not.**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm really disappointed in this chapter. I really did rubbish especially when I tries to be funny.**

**It seems that there will be three parts to the Contest parts this time. I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**Please: review, review and review!**


	10. Contest Time Part 3

**Yo my Dreams viewers! I'm so glad I'm writing chapter 10! You've been so supportive! All of you! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Anyway, who will win the Contest? Dawn? You'll have to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lovely Pokemon.**

Chapter 10: Contest Time Part 3!

**Dawn's POV**

Oh gosh! I got in! I got in! I passed the first round! They like me!

I walk over to Zoey and Kenny to congratulate them as they got past the first round, too.

"Congrats you guys! I'm so glad you're through!" I say to them.

Kenny looks at me weirdly and I smile back.

"I didn't expect anything less from you, Dawn." He says.

"GROUP HUG!" Zoey exclaims.

We pull in for a hug. My head is buzzing for the battle and presence battles. I need to win them all so I can get the Red Ribbon! I'm pumped now!

We all pull away from each other when we hear the signal for the first battle: Kenny and some girl Jessalinda.

That Jessalinda girl has horrible fashion sense. She could a thing or two from me!

When Kenny walks out to have his battle Zoey and I wait patiently. My mind wanders to…Paul. He's just so cute and frowny. And heavenly. What a hottie…

Suddenly, Zoey starts to shake me screaming, "Dawn! No! Weren't you watching? Kenny just lost!"

I look at the screen and I gape. How? Why? Poor Kenny…

When he comes out I take a look at his face I cringe. He looks so sad!

"I can't believe it. I lost. It was my first Contest!" Kenny complains to us.

We pat him on the back and whisper our condolences. He nods and tells us to look at the screen because it's Zoey's turn. We whisper our good luck and she's on her way.

This time, I make an effort to watch her. Some one taps me on the shoulder taking my attention away from the screen.

I turn around and see Paul!

"Um…Only contestants should be here." Kenny says stepping in front of me and talking to Paul.

"No. It's okay. I know him." I say softly.

Kenny nods and steps away. Paul clears his throat and…stops? He looks at Kenny.

"Can we talk in private?" Paul says with a growl.

Kenny shakes his head and steps in front of me again.

"Kenny…" I say with a warning tone.

He nods and walks away.

"Dawn, I just wanted to say that I'm rooting for you. I hope you win. No. I _know _you'll win. Make sure you look at me in the crowd when things get tough." Paul blurts out.

I look at him for a minute. How sweet! Well…I wished he confessed his undying love for me but that is just a dream. I look into his onyx eyes and I know that I immediately forgive him.

"Let's just hope things don't get tough." I say and hug him.

This time, he returns the hug and he walks off just after he touches my cheek.

I feel my cheek. I'm NEVER gonna wash this cheek again. Wait…EWWWW! I don't wanna be unhygienic!

I take a look at Kenny on the other side of the room and I see anger. Why should he be angry? Just after Paul and I hugged? Maybe he's angry for losing. Yeah, that's probably right.

Some one taps me on the shoulder. AGAIN. Sheesh. Is my shoulder 'tapping heaven' or something?

I spin around to see Zoey with a sad smile. I frown and look at the screen and see that Zoey has lost, too. No! I should've watched her! But Paul…

"Don't worry." I say with an almost questioning tone.

Kenny runs over to us and pats on Zoey's back. Zoey looks at me.

"Kill them." She says in a deadly tone.

I nod and I look at the screen and I _know _that I will. I walk to the stage with a determined heart.

**o.0.o**

I can't believe it! I've won all my battles and now I'm in the finals! Yay me!

I walk to Kenny and Zoey with a gleam.

"Don't be too happy, you could get humiliated and lose in the final." Zoey warns.

"Gee, Zoey. Thanks for making me feel much better." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Some one taps me on the shoulder. GAAAHHHHHH!

"I guess _you're _the puny trainer I have to out dazzle." Jessalinda sneers.

Wait. I'm going against _her_? I look at her outfit and I only just compose myself before I almost laugh at her. Zoey looks disgusted with her outfit and Kenny just looks plain scared. I look at her dress again and give a puzzled look. Why must she embarrass herself like this? Actually, I don't think she cares. Either that or she's blind.

She is wearing an orange dress with big yellow poofy sleeves. She has ugly brown boots on and her laces are UN done! She has these horrible glasses that are orange and yellow. To complete her atrocious look, she has pigtails. _Pigtails_. I mean, when I wear them: they're the best things on earth but when _she _wears them. Well…they look like she has ingrown ears. Like an animal.

"Don't bet on winning." I say.

She sticks her nose in the air and storms off.

"Okay, what's _her _problem?" Kenny asks.

"Maybe she knows that my dress is better than hers." I say.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asks with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" I say laughing and swat her on the arm.

"_Can Dawn and Jessalinda please make their way to the stage, Thank you." _Says the speaker on the wall.

"Wish me luck." I say nervously.

Kenny and Zoey nod.

I walk over to the stage and I take my place standing at one end of the battlefield.

I look over at Paul and he winks. I beam and get my poke balls ready.

"Let the finals BEGIN!" The presenter commands with her smile.

I get a great idea!

"Piplup and Buneary, you sparkle!" I shout.

My Pokemon come out with a smile.

"Dustox and Seviper, out!" Jessalinda commands.

My idea is quickly used.

"Piplup use Bubble Beam!" I command.

Piplup obeys me and bubbles pop out. The bubbles glisten with the lights blaring on them.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" I command with my mind still whirring.

Buneary obeys and she freezes the bubbles.

"You can't just copy your audition!" Jessalinda says with a smirk.

I give her a smile and she frowns at me.

"Piplup and Buneary, pick up the frozen bubbles in your hands [**A/N Not sure is they actually have hands!**]." I command.

My Pokemon obey. Everyone looks at me with puzzlement.

"Now…CHUCK THEM AT SEVIPER AND DUSTOX!" I scream making everyone jump.

My Pokemon throw the bubbles and they hit Jessalinda's Pokemon! My Pokemon repeat they're action until the opponents…faint.

When I see those swirly eyes, I smile.

"The winner is…DAWN!" The presenter screams and smiles [GAAHHHHHHHHHH!].

I jump up and down and run to my Pokemon and give them a BIG hug! We all start to beam madly.

Professor Elm stands up and gets out THE RED RIBBON out of his pocket. He then makes his way to me.

"Dawn. I always knew you'd accomplish great things. I'm glad that you've just won this." He says and gives me THE RED RIBBON!

I take it and the whole crowd goes wild!

I look at Paul and he smiles. My insides melt.

"I just got the Red Ribbon and it's mine all mine!" I exclaim.

**Chapter 10…finished! I'm so glad that Dawn got her ribbon! She totally deserved it!**

**It looks like Kenny is jealous of Dawn and Paul. Interesting.**

**I can't believe Paul went to hug Dawn! He's totally in love.**

**Please: Review, review and review!**


	11. Congratulations!

**Hi people's! This is chapter 11 of Dreams my first and most awesome story (in my opinion) I've written. Last chapter was Dawn winning the Red Ribbon with the help of Piplup, Buneary and Paul. So that means that both Paul and Dawn have won something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 11: Congratulations!

**Dawn's POV**

_I'm in a ballroom. I'm in a lovely slinky gold dress with embroidered flowers all over. I look around to see couples dancing. Someone taps me on my shoulder and I turn around to see…Paul. He looks so cute. He's wearing a black suit and a red bowtie. He asks me to dance and bows, I nod and curtsey. We're dancing all around and whispering things into each other's ear. Like: "I love you." That is my heaven, my paradise. He's about to kiss me when…he turns into a can of baked beans!_

I wake up in a bed in the Pokemon centre. It's the room I reserved yesterday. DAMN IT – I LOVED THAT DREAM!

I think back to yesterday: such a blur. I won my Contest, Paul hugged me (!) and I wrote something on my hand. My hand? It says to call my Mum. Ohhhhhh! My Mum! I need to tell her that I've won the recent Contest!

I find my phone on my bedside table and I dial her number. While it's ringing, I open the curtains and sunlight floods through.

"Hello Dawn – how nice for you to finally call me." Mum says icily.

"I'm sorry but it's been hard to take everything in! I have a new travelling partner and I've entered Violet City! In under two weeks! I'm still sorry though." I gush out.

"It's okay – I forgive you. So who's this travelling partner, then?" Mum asks.

"It's Paul. Paul Shinji." I whisper.

"PAUL?!" Mum screams.

"Yes. I was falling off a cliff and he saved m-"

"YOU WERE FALLING OFF A CLIFF?!" Mum screeches.

"Yes but that's not the point! Well, he saved me and I asked to travel with him. He's already got his first Gym badge!" I exclaim.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Who's knocking? Where are you?" Mum asks, firing questions.

"It's probably Pau-"

"Paul – let me speak to him." Mum interrupts me.

I sigh with stress. This is what my Mum does to me and I don't like it.

"Fine. I'll put it on speaker phone. I'm in the Pokemon Centre by the way." I say wearily.

I open the door and my assumptions were correct; it is Paul. I bundle him in the room.

"Are you coming down for breakfast or what?" He grumbles.

I put my hand over the phone.

"My Mum's on the phone! She wants to speak to you!" I hiss at him. I pull my hand off the receiver when I see Paul nod.

"Hello Mrs. Berlitz. How are you?" Paul asks politely.

"You don't need to do all that fancy talk with me, Paul! I'm like family! Anyway, I want to thank you for saving Dawn's life."

"It was no problem. It's good to speak to you. How's the Professor? How's Twinleaf?" Paul answers and asks.

"Professor is fine. He misses you; we all do. Twinleaf is same old, same old. But I heard you won your first Gym badge! Congrats!"

"Thanks. Has she told you her good news? Dawn's just won her first Contest." Paul says, trying to keep out of the spotlight.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! THAT'S IT - I'M COMING OVER! AND I'M BRINGING PROFESSOR ROWAN!" Mum bellows down the phone and hangs up.

I sweat drop with embarrassment. Paul smirks at me.

"Let's go to breakfast. I'm hungry." I suggest.

"Hn." Paul grunts.

We head off down and find a table. We eat quickly (since it was such a measly breakfast) and decide our game plan.

"Should we go to Azalea Town? My next Gym battle is there." Paul suggests to me.

"Nah. My Mum is coming over here! You gotta see her again! And Professor Rowan. It's gonna be weird but I'm sure that you'll enjoy it. THEN we should visit Bellsprout Tower. If you wanna get stronger…" I protest.

"Fine." Paul grumbles.

"PAUL! OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!" Screams a voice that could only be my mother's.

I swivel around in my seat to see my Mother. My Mum. Oh gosh, I'm gonna puke.

She walks over to us with her hands full of shopping bags.

"Mum? How did you get here so quickly?" I ask and stand up. Paul does the same.

"We took a ride on Professor Rowan's Staraptor." Mum answers and waves her hand like it's not important.

"So that means…" Paul mumbles.

"Yes! I'm here! Good to see you Dawn. How's your Pokemon?" Professor Rowan appears and asks me.

"Piplup is fine but I caught my first Pokemon! It's a Buneary." I exclaim.

Professor Rowan nods at me approvingly but doesn't look at me for long when he sees Paul.

"Paul, my boy! I haven't seen you in six years! How are you?"

"Fine. I've got two Pokemon: Turtwig and Murkrow. I've won my first Gym battle." Paul says quietly.

"That's brilliant! Was Falkner hard to beat?" Rowan asks.

"No." Paul grunts.

Rowan nods and pats Paul on the back. Mum hands me five shopping bags.

"I got you new panties." Mum whispers not quietly enough. I see Paul smirk and I cringe.

"MU-UM!" I wail at her.

"Oh! Am I embarrassing you? Don't worry, I'll try not to!" Mum answers happily.

Did you see that? Key word: try. No promises there. I sigh and sit back down. Paul does the same and my Mum assumes that she can and sits. She pulls Professor Rowan down, too. I'm facing my Mum and Prof. Rowan. Paul's sitting next to me.

"I'm so happy to see you again Paul. Has Dawn been a good girl?" Mum questions a scared Paul. My Mum does that to people: scare them.

"Well, she's fine." Paul mumbles and looks away from me.

Fine? FINE?! JUST FINE?! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU SAY I'M FINE?! GRRRRRRRRRR.

I huff and turn away from him. I think he notices and shrinks away.

"I'm sending you two to the Bellsprout Tower. I need to show you something." Mum says excitedly.

"Oh Mum, you don't have to." I argue, flustered.

"You-will-go." Mum says firmly.

We nod and practically run from the Pokemon Center. We walk along these bridges overlooking water. There are many lily pads floating up the water. I turn to Bellsprout Tower. It looks very big and has very difficult design. We push open the big doors. That's weird, there's no light on.

"SURPRISE!" Crowds of people shout at us and jump out from their hiding places. The lights are back on and I see all the people I know!

My Mum and Prof. Rowan are there, too. HOW THE HELL DID THE GET HERE BEFORE US?

"We wanted to congratulate you on your achievements during your very little time here!" Mum exclaims.

"Oh…you didn't have to!" I say.

"Don't think I'm doing this every time." Mum grumbles. Everyone laughs.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see my THREE BEST FRIENDS EVER! It's May, Misty and Leaf! I know them from their travels to the Sinnoh region!

"Guys! I didn't know you were here!" I shout at them and embrace a group hug.

"It's not just us. We've brought our boyfriends." May adds and adjusts her bright green bandanna.

I look to see Drew (May's boyfriend), Gary (Leaf's boyfriend) and Ash (Misty's boyfriend). I give them polite hellos, introduce all of them to Paul and walk off with the girlies. I spot my friend Lucas talking to Barry (my other friend). I wink at them and walk off.

Whatever the tower looked like before, I can tell they've changed it. They've got a DJ with his speakers, tables of food and balloons everywhere. The music starts and I start to groove. Soon; everyone joins in.

**Paul's POV**

When the party has finished, I say goodbye to my new friends and walk off with Dawn to the Pokemon Center. Her Mum had left with Rowan earlier to get to bed early.

"That was so good! Loved it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hm…Troublesome? Can we head off to Azalea Town tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure Iron Man" She answers with a tinkle in her eyes. Her eyes look absolutely gorgeous when they do that. That's weird, I keep noticing things like that. Am I man-ing up? Or girl-ing down? I remember what Dawn just said.

I sigh. Tomorrow's gonna be a ride.

**Woohoo! I'm still in a party mode after writing about the party! It was nice of Dawn's Mother to do that for her. Joanna seemed generally pleased with them both. I added a slight appearance of Professor Rowan. Don't worry; he'll be back in the story later. A lot later. I guess that Dawn and Paul are headed off to another town. Just so you know: Every city there is that's when there is a Contest that Dawn takes part in. Towns like Azalea and Mahogany, there won't be.**

**Please: Review, review and review! =)**


	12. Azalea Town

**Hi guys! I'm so, so, sorry that I haven't updated for about a month but I've been super busy! And I know that you're excited for Dawn and Paul going to Azalea Town! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! And please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, then I'd actually have romance in the anime and games. Manga has it anyway, in my book.**

Chapter 12: Azalea Town

**Dawn's POV**

I wake up to my alarm ringing in my ear. I groan and hit it with all my might. It stops, but I think I've just broken it. (**A/N How many times have you wanted to break your alarm clock? XD**)

I groan when I look at the broken time. Six o' clock in the morning is not good for my complexion. I sit up and remember that Paul wanted us up early and we're meeting downstairs in half an hour. I jump out of bed, wake up Piplup and Buneary (who were sleeping on the end of my bed), strip off my clothes and have a shower.

After my shower, I dry myself and pull on my clothes. I then touch up my make up and head downstairs. Piplup and Buneary trail behind me. I put my alarm in the bin before I left as I didn't want the next person who would stay there to get a shock. They'll think I have anger management!

I see Paul sitting down at a table and I skip up to him. He has his trademark frown on so I decide to annoy him.

"Hiya Iron Man!" I greet. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Hello to you, too Troublesome."

I crack a smile. He then stands up quickly and takes out a map. He's probably planning our route. I get bored and drum my fingers on the table nonchalantly. I can tell that over time, he's getting annoyed. I think he knows what I'm doing because, for the first time, he suppresses his anger and shakes it off.

"Alright, Troublesome." Paul finally says when he's done. "Let's go."

"With out breakfast?" I moan. Not only did I have to wake up too early, but I have to miss the most important meal of the day?!

"With out breakfast." Paul confirms. I groan and stamp my foot in frustration. He smirks in response. I hate him sometimes. Well, I don't. Who could hate this ball of frowny, grumpy plum head?

* * *

Paul starts to walk out of the Pokemon Center and I trail behind him. Like a lovesick puppy. I love puppies! They're so cute and squishy! Like all of my teddy bears!

"Stop daydreaming." Paul orders me. How did he notice? And what's so bad about daydreaming? Was I putting him in any kind of danger? No, I wasn't.

"I wasn't daydreaming." I lie. He chuckles.

"You flare your nostrils in and out when you lie." He tells me as we head out of Violet City and step into Route. 32. I decide to change the subject so that he won't see me flare anything else.

"You're observant, aren't you?" I tease. I see Paul blush and I can't help but wonder why he's blushing. "You're blushing now!"

"No I'm not, Troublesome!" Paul growls.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants." I ward him off. Paul calms down. We then get to a crossroad. There are two paths leading off it. One of them leads to these ruins and the other…well I don't know.

"Let's go down this path." I suggest. Paul nods and follows me for once.

As we walk down, we walk through lots of wild grass. Suddenly, a Bellsprout pops out of the grass and tries to attack Paul with its Vine Whip.

Paul quickly takes out his Murkrow and orders it to use Peck. After a few Pecks, the Bellsprout faints. Murkrow looks happy but then Paul dampens his spirits again.

"Don't look so happy; it wasn't a one hit KO." Paul scolds him. Murkrow's body droops and I frown at Paul. He shrugs it off and walks off. Murkrow and I follow.

Lots more Rattatas block our path and Paul takes them out with Murkrow.

"Why do you always use Murkrow?" I ask Paul after Murkrow's defeated the Pokemon. "If you're always complaining about him being too weak, then why don't you just use Turtwig?"

"I'm using Murkrow because in my next Gym battle, Bugsy the Gym leader uses bug type Pokemon. Flying is super effective against bug. You need to know this sort of stuff if you want to become stronger. You need to get prepared." Paul tells me with a chuckle. I huff and keep on walking.

* * *

We carry on walking until we get to a pier. We see fishermen scattered all across it, all of them fishing. A fisherman walks up to us when he spotted us and asks us for a double battle.

"Can I join in?" I ask Paul. Paul sighs but nods his head. The fisherman takes out his two Pokemon.

"Go Magikarp!" He shouts. Out come two ugly orange fish. Since they're not in the water, the start to flail about. I laugh and I can see Paul smirking. Good on him! He can laugh!

"This should be easy." I hear Paul mutter. He takes out his other poke ball. "Come on out, Turtwig. Murkrow, you watch this battle for experience."

Turtwig comes out with a shout of joy. He stamps one of his feet and smile. I decide that Buneary should have a chance of battling so I smile at her (both Piplup and her we behind me) and she knows what to do.

Buneary runs in front of me, next to Turtwig, and they start to battle. Paul makes the first move.

"Turtwig, use Grass Knot on Magikarp!" Paul orders. I'm surprised. When did Turtwig learn that move?

"I didn't know that Turtwig knew Grass Knot." I tell him. He looks at me with a frown. Then he sighs.

"I found it before I met you. I didn't teach Turtwig Grass Knot until this morning." Paul explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask with one of my eyebrows raised.

"You didn't ask." Paul simply answered. I shrug him off when I hear the fisherman cry out when he sees that Magikarp is almost fainting.

"I didn't want to use this move. Its too dangerous." He starts to say. He looks angry and his head is drooped. "But its time for the combo move! Both of you use Splash!"

His Magikarp both get water around them and then…that's it. That's it?! Paul and I sweat drop. The fisherman looks satisfied, though.

"I'm pretty strong, aren't I?" He asks us with a smirk. Paul face palms and I laugh at the silliness of it all. The fisherman looks confused at our responses so I take this as an opportunity to strike.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" I order her. Buneary nods.

"Use Grass Knot at the same time as her, Turtwig!" Paul shouts.

Buneary has a beam of ice coming out of her mouth and easily freezes the Magikarp. The Magikarp miraculously breaks out of the ice but faints straight after that. I fist pump.

Turtwig on the other hand, just touched a bit of grass on Magikarp when the Magikarp faints. Paul smirks and I clap my hands with joy. I hug Buneary and she snuggles into me.

"Wow, you guys are good." The fisherman breathes. I nod with some dignity and fold my arms.

"I know!" He suddenly exclaims. I jump with surprise.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'll give you these since you beat me!"

He hands me a fishing rod. He then does the same to Paul. We hold the rods in confusion.

"Now you can catch fish, too!" He shouts. "I'm Scott by the way."

"We'll see you around then." Paul says quickly and drags me to the end of the pier. I shout Scott a goodbye and with that, we're off again.

* * *

We walk until we get to a cave.

"This is called Union Cave." Paul tells me.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"Research." He simply says and walks into the cave.

The cave is very dark so Piplup, Buneary, Turtwig and Murkrow follow behind me. I smile at them as we walk though. I'm not afraid of the dark but it can get very creepy sometimes.

But it seems that it's Paul's comfort zone. He walks without any sign of him stopping. He seems really relaxed. I look at him in puzzlement.

* * *

We get through the Union Cave without any hassle (except from this Sandshrew but that is a story for another day). As we get out to Route. 33, it weirdly starts to rain. I scream when I realise that my hair will get wet.

I run until I get to our destination: Azalea Town. It weirdly stops raining the minute I step foot in the town. I wait for Paul to catch up with me and we walk on.

I stop in my tracks though because I see a man with a black hat on, black shirt, black trousers and black boots on. He has black gloves on and a red 'R' on his shirt. The man is pushing a kid around.

I don't know why, but something snaps inside of me. This man is hassling a poor little kid (who is now crying) and I won't stand for it! Maybe I was hassled when I was kid? Maybe that's why I'm so emotional over this? I shake the thought though and run at the man.

I stand in front of him and he just sneers at me. I give him the finger and I kick him hard in the junk. He gasps in pain and falls down. I then (I don't know how I do this) pick him up and throw him down a nearby well. I hear the man shouting all the way down until I hear a thump.

I run back to the girl to see if she's okay and she smiles at me and hugs me.

"You were so awesome!" She exclaims. I smile at her.

"You were very brave. And please don't try this on other people. What's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Tia. Since you've been so kind, I'll bring you to my Grandad. He'll need to speak to you." Tia tells me and pulls me through the town. Paul and all our Pokemon trail after me. I wonder why her Grandad will need to speak to me.

We stop at a small, quaint house. I'm guessing that this is her house. She pulls me inside and I smile again.

When we get inside, I see a man sitting on a chair, looking at a picture of a Slowpoke. He looks very sad and I can hear sad music playing on the radio. When he notices us, he suddenly smiles and pockets the picture.

"Tia! Why have you brought these people here?" He asks with a smile. He has grey hair and is wearing a turquoise kimono. Brown sandals adorn his feet.

"I brought these people because they saved me!" Tia explains.

Tia then starts to explain what happened and by the end of it, the man looks grateful.

"I'm very happy that you saved my granddaughter. My name is Kurt. I make poke balls out of apricorns." Kurt thanks.

"It was nothing." I assure him, nodding.

"But Grandad, this is not why I brought these two here." Tia whispers to Kurt. I return my Pokemon because I think that something important will be revealed. Paul does the same.

I see Tia whisper more stuff into Kurt's ear and I see his shocked face.

"Do you think they could do it?" Kurt asks Tia.

"Yes." She answers. Kurt nods and clears his throat.

"I'm sorry to ask you something so out of the blue but we need your help. The whole town needs your help. Can we ask for a favour?" Kurt says his face very serious.

"Of course." I say.

Kurt shows me the picture of the Slowpoke that he was holding before.

"This is my Slowpoke. We love him dearly but we've lost him. He didn't come back about three days ago and since he's so slow, he couldn't have gone far. But we couldn't find him and we think that he's been stolen. And it seems that the whole town's Slowpoke has gone missing." Kurt explains. I gasp and motion for him to carry on.

"We have reasons to believe that something funny is going on in Slowpoke Well and since I'm not as nimble as I used to be, I can't investigate. And that is where you two come in. You're strong, young and you are healthy. That is why we need you two to check out the Slowpoke Well."

**Well that was a dramatic chapter! I also thought that Dawn beating up the man in black was hilarious. I won't tell you who he is though. But I'm guessing that you'll find out. If you've played HeartGold and SoulSilver then you'll be able to guess easily. Sorry again for the long wait for the update.**

**Please: Review, review and review! Oh and have a Merry Christmas!**


	13. Down Slowpoke Well

**Hi guys. I'm sorry for not updating in ages, though I have no excuses, but I'm here now. So last time… Tia and Kurt wanted Dawn and Paul to check out Slowpoke Well. Dawn agreed (I don't think Paul had any say in this) and… That's it, so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

Chapter 13: Down Slowpoke Well

**Dawn's POV**

When Paul and I leave Kurt's house, I know that Paul is angry. He doesn't like helping people out of the blue, especially if it gets in the way of his Gym battles. But how would I know that? It's not like I watch Paul, checking out details. No, I don't.

We walk in silence to the Pokemon Center. After healing our Pokemon, we sit down for a short rest. Sitting in silence bugs me, though I'm not sure Paul wants any communication. But I can't take it any more. I have to occupy myself.

I return Buneary to her poke ball, and let Piplup rest in my arms.

"Let's just get this over with," Paul grumbles and gets up from his seat. My spirits are lifted, and I follow him out of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy waves us off.

Getting to the well makes me feel nervous. If there are more people like the guy I threw down the well, then that would mean trouble. I shake off my worries, though, and carry on.

When we get to the well, Paul climbs down first. When he's down there, I gulp. The rickety rope ladder doesn't look very safe. And the smell is just horrendous. I stamp my foot in frustration and force myself to go down.

But as I'm climbing down, I think that Paul is watching me, and I'm wearing a dress. A short one, too. He could probably see my underwear! If he did, I would DIE. Unfortunately, my thinking takes me away from the current moment, because I then start to wobble.

Suddenly, I fall, but to my surprise, I land on something soft.

"Get **off **of me, Troublesome," Paul mutters, angry. I blush bright red and jump off of him, landing on the floor.

I grimace as I feel dirt and mud on my perfectly brushed hair. This is _disgusting_! Piplup moans in my arms. I pat his head for comfort. Piplup grumbles but snuggles into me.

"Let's go," I suggest to Paul, "We should just investigate this place and leave. It's creeping me out."

Paul chuckles. "Are you scared of the dark, Troublesome?"

I huff and stamp my foot (getting dirty water on my pink boots). I sigh. I don't know why, but Paul calling me 'Troublesome' really angers me today. "It's Dawn! My name is Dawn! Spelt D-A-W-N!"

Paul claps his hands. "Wow, Troublesome. You know how to spell your own name."

"Yet you still call me Troublesome…" I mutter, hating his sarcasm.

Paul shakes his head and walks into a cavern, only just avoiding… A body. I shiver. This…body can't be…dead.

I don't know why or how, but Paul kneels down (IN THE MUD!) next to the body and turns it over. I jump up in fright, but I calm down when I recognise the guy that I threw down here. His eyes are swirly and I can see him breathing, so I don't get scared. I'd be dead if I'd killed him. My mum would… I don't even want to think about it.

Paul shrugs and carries on through a tunnel bit. I follow (still holding a freaked out Piplup) with a brave face. I'm not afraid of the dark, but it sure is creepy. I mean, light is the best, not dark! Light is fun and warm! Dark is boring and cold.

I make a face when I see the light coming from the top of the well, fade until it goes out eventually. I'm too creeped to concentrate, and I start to hyperventilate when I hear water dripping. Dirty water. I think Paul senses that I'm freaking out, because he starts to talk to me.

"When's your next Contest?" he asks softly. I think for a bit. I'm definitely not like Paul. I don't 'research' my Contests. I do find out a little information, though.

"Umm… In Goldenrod City," I manage to say after we walk on for a while.

"The next destination after Azalea Town," Paul concludes. I nod, but stop, embarrassed, when I realise that he can't see me nod. Its pitch black in here.

"After your Gym battle," I add, slowing a bit, but catch up to Paul.

I can hear Paul clear his throat to say something, when I suddenly trip and fall over. In MUD and DIRT! This is horrible! My clothes! And my hair!

"Ewwww," I complain. I hear Paul chuckle so I just lay there (even though I _know _I could get poisoning from these _conditions_). Piplup manages to squirm out of my arms, and sits on my head.

"Get up," Paul orders. I ignore him, "Get up, Troublesome."

I sigh in defeat. "Okay, let me just… Uh oh."

"What happened?" he asks, almost alarm.

"I'm stuck," I manage to whisper. Its true, I can't get out. Of this MUD! EWWWWW! I try to get up, but the MUD squelches me back. This is horrible. Gross!

I can sense Paul's eyes on me. He's probably smirking at me. "Stop smirking," was all I could say.

"Let's get you up," he suggests. His hand finds mine, and he tries to haul me up. I blush with the contact, but I restrain myself.

After some serious pulling, Paul still can't get me up. He then gets both of my hands in his, and pulls. Finally, I get out from the mud, but I fall on top of him. Again.

But this time, he doesn't tell me to get off. This is heaven to me. Even though I know he probably doesn't love me. We're just friends in his eyes. But I swear I can feel the electricity between up. And even though we can't see each other, we lean in closer. Closer, closer, closer…

"Piplup!" Piplup bellows in my ear. Paul and I spring apart, and I get up, blushing bright red (my tomato look has come back; thank goodness Paul can't see me like this).

I scratch the back of my head and suggest we carry on. Paul agrees and we walk off in silence.

I trip again, but Paul catches me (how does he know where I am?!).

"Because you can't walk properly," Paul starts, "I'll need to pull you around."

My heart starts hammering when Paul takes me hand and pulls me along.

"Why?" I ask as we're walking.

But Paul doesn't answer. I put Piplup on my head again, and leave the question. We walk, hand in hand, until there is an opening to the tunnel. A cave. There is one big light on the cave's ceiling. So someone must be here.

We turn around a corner, and see Slowpokes. Loads of them. I let go of Paul's hand and run to one of them. They look dazed, like they can't acknowledge what's happening to them. One gives a yawn, but that's all.

I stand up from my crouching position. "We've got to get them out of here."

Paul nods until we hear a shout.

"What do you think you're doing here?!"

I turn to see a man with turquoise coloured hair and a frown. He's wearing a black t shirt with a yellow collar, black trousers, a silver belt and matching long white gloves and boots with a red trim on them. There is a red 'R' on his t shirt.

My hero mechanism kicks in. "We're here to save these Slowpokes! Who are you?"

"We," he starts to say with a smirk, "Are Team Rocket!"

A bunch of men and women with pink hair and red 'R's on their t shirts come out. They start to crowd around us. The guy with the green hair walks up to me, and eyes me. I tense. This man is creepy. Stalker creepy.

"You didn't answer her question," Paul growls at him.

"My name is Proton, one of the executives of Team Rocket. Your meddling annoys us, so we'll just take your Pokemon," Proton answers with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Not if I can help it," Paul mutters and takes his Pokemon out from their poke balls.

Turtwig and Murkrow come out with a yelp of readiness. I put Piplup on the floor, and take Buneary out.

"Two against one? No fair," Proton taunts, "Guys, you deal with the girl, I'll silence the boy."

I watch as the Team Rocket grunts surround me, poke balls in their gloved hands. I gulp and my Pokemon step in front of me.

"Come at me," I say with confidence, even though I don't _feel _confident. They all laugh and take out their Pokemon. They all have Zubats. I don't _hate _Zubats, but their cry is so ANNOYING!

"Piplup and Buneary, use your combo move!" I order.

My Pokemon nod and the grunts watch in curiosity as Piplup uses Bubble Beam. They then look confused when Buneary uses Ice Beam on the bubbles, freezing them. They then look scared as Buneary and Piplup chuck the ice bubbles at their Zubats.

I look over to Paul. He's staring at me, wondering if I can handle all these Pokemon around me. "I'll be fine," I assure him. Paul nods and puts his attention to the battle he's about to have with Proton.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Proton takes out his Pokemon: Zubat and Koffing. Zubat looks like a breeze, but Koffing looks a bit stronger. Only by a little.

"A double battle," Proton states. I nod and my Pokemon get ready.

"Turtwig, use Rock Tomb on Zubat. Murkrow, use Peck on Koffing!" I order.

Turtwig's Rock Tomb traps Zubat under the rocks. Zubat cries out. I just smirk. Murkrow's beak enlarges and flies towards Koffing. Murkrow's beak pierces Koffing, and Koffing falls to the ground.

It looks like I have this battle in the bag.

"Zubat, get out from under those rocks by using Gust!" Proton shouts.

I watch in amazement as Zubat's wings start to flap, slow at first, but getting faster. The wings then push off the rocks, blowing Turtwig back. And blowing Murkrow to the ground. I clench my jaw. This guy's annoying me.

"Shake it off guys. Turtwig, use Magic Leaf on Koffing! Murkrow, use Wing Attack on Zubat!"

The leaves that Turtwig produce hit Zubat _and _Koffing. They push Zubat back on to Koffing, squashing Koffing. Murkrow then uses his wing to whack them both to the rocky wall. A bunch of smoke shadows the aftermath. We all wait to see if they've fainted or not.

* * *

When the smoke is gone, I see those swirly eyes. I grin and return my Pokemon to their poke balls. Proton is practically seething.

"My Pokemon!" he shouts. He returns them and frowns at me. He looks around the cave for his grunts, but doesn't see them. We then find them, in the corner, knocked out. There is rope tied around them. Dawn is by them, hands on hips, looking pleased with herself.

"Why did you want all those Slowpokes?" Dawn asks when she notices that I've beaten him.

"Their tails are very expensive on the black market," Proton answers. And before we can do anything, runs away.

Is that it?

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I jump in the air. I rock at battling! I dust myself down, but it does nothing but smear my dress with more MUD.

"Let's get out of here, Dawn," Paul suggests. I nod, but then freeze.

"What did you just call me?" I ask. He then freezes.

He called me Dawn. My real name. Not Troublesome. But Dawn.

My name.

* * *

**Sorry for the rubbish chapter! It's actually only a filler chapter I'm not very good at them).**

**So Paul actually called Dawn, Dawn! That's sweet. ^_^ **

**Please: Review, review and review! ;)**


	14. OFNFP

**I am so sorry! My computer got dismantled, and it only got fixed last week, and I used that time to update Lavender Academy, Twin Hearts (collab not on my profile) and CCC: IME (also a collab not on my profile). Oh, and Troubles, and my Mystery Dungeon story. **

**Anyway, here is the chapter. I hope you like it. I think it's…okay, but that's your decision.**

Chapter 14: Old Friends, New Friends and Preparation

**Dawn's POV**

After we get put of Slowpoke Well, we make our way over to Kurt's house. We knock on the door and wait for someone to answer.

Tia opens the door and runs at me. She hugs my legs and says, "You did it! The Slowpoke returned to the town, and we got our Slowpoke back, too! You guys are heroes!"

"It was nothing," I assure Tia. She smiles and tugs me inside to Kurt. Paul follows and stands in front of Kurt.

"Good job!" he congratulates and shakes my hand. I smile awkwardly. "We are in debt to you."

"Is there a reward?" Paul asks, bored.

"Iron Man!" I scold and punch him on the arm.

"'Iron Man'?" Tia repeats with a giggle.

"My nickname for him," I explain with a sheepish grin.

"Anyway." Kurt clears his throat. "Yes, you deserve a reward. Here you go; my speciality is making poke balls."

He hands us eight poke balls, all different. I recognise a Heal Ball, a Heavy Ball, an Ultra Ball, Great Ball, Timer Ball, Luxury Ball, Net Ball and a Quick Ball.

"Wow!" I breathe out and put the balls in my bag.

"Hn," Paul says. I roll my eyes at him and bid goodbye to Kurt and Tia.

As we walk away from their house, we think of a game plan.

"So, what's next?" I ask Paul.

"I want to get my Gym badge. My Pokemon are ready," he tells me.

I nod and we walk over to the Pokemon Center. Once we get in, we book separate rooms so I can wash off all of this MUD and DIRT. We decide to meet at the café at lunch.

I get my key from Nurse Joy and make my way to the room. As I'm walking, though, I see a boy with long red hair and a frown. He reminds me so much of Paul. I smile at him and he smirks at me.

"What's with all the mud?"

"Um, a trip to the well," I tell him, eyeing my dress. It really _has _seen better days.

"As in Slowpoke Well?" he asks.

"Yup." I look at him closely. His face looks very pale, and his dark blue shirt makes his hair stand out.

"I'm Devlin," he introduces and holds out his hand.

"I'm Dawn." I shake his hand with a smile.

We talk for a little bit. I don't know why, but he's like Paul in so many ways, he's just more…talkative. We exchange phone numbers and then I go into my room.

I look in the mirror. I look…DISGUSTING! I scream for a little bit. My dress is COVERED in mud, and…other things. I shake my head at the thought and go to take a shower. I dispose of my clothes in the bin (I'm never wearing that dress again) and jump into the shower.

Of course, my mind wanders to…Paul. When we were in the well, I thought that…he wanted to kiss me? I mean, he leant in, but he didn't say anything. AND HE HASN'T INDICATED THAT HE LIKES ME!

I roll my eyes and reach for the shampoo. I rub it on my scalp and through my hair, shivering at the amount of grime in the water.

After cleaning myself, I get out of the shower and grab my towel. I wrap it around myself and jump when I hear the door open.

"Troublesome!" It's Paul. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

He barges into the bathroom and I scream. I'M ALMOST NAKED! I see him recoil at my…appearance.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shout and try to cover my lady parts (I don't realise that I'm still wearing my towel).

"We need to leave," he demands, his voice cold. "Now."

He leaves the room and says he'll wait for me to dress. I blush and push past him to my backpack. The only thing I have is a tank top and pink shorts with a black cardigan. I was meaning to buy some more clothes, but…

"Hurry up," Paul says. I frown at him, push him out of the bathroom and lock it. I quickly change into the clothes I have and walk out.

"It's kinda cold," Paul says, "don't you want to wear something warmer?"

"Shut up, Iron Man," I mutter. He shrugs and walks out of the room. I follow and shut the door behind me.

"Why are we leaving?" I ask him as we walk through the Pokemon Center's corridors.

"I'll explain later, Troublesome." My heart almost tears in half. He finally says my name, but goes back to humiliating me with that 'Troublesome' thing. I'M NOT TROUBLING!

"Hmph." I make a noise and cross my arms. What a jerk.

I follow him out of the Pokemon Center and only speak when I realise that we're camping right next to Ilex Forest. I mean, I don't believe in ghosts or aliens and that entire doddle, but this place is CREEPY!

"Here?" I ask Paul, just making sure that he hasn't gone BLIND.

"Yep," he grunts and he starts to unpack stuff from his backpack.

He places what looks like a tent, his sleeping bag and a torch. I do the same, but I bring out soda (I know about Paul's addiction) and candy (I'm a sucker for them).

I watch him set up the tent; it's a dark green…thing and is big enough for two people.

"Are we sharing?" I ask, my hear pounding, but trying not to sound eager.

"Yeah…" I hear him mumble.

I turn away from him, bite my hand in shock, and turn back, "Cool."

He just rolls his eyes and I hear him mutter 'Troublesome'.

"Why did we leave again?" I question after standing around for a bit.

Paul just sighs and looks at his handiwork. The pegs are hammered in nicely, but it seems he doesn't like the look of it. "It's…some guy."

"'Some guy'?"

"A guy that got me in trouble with the police. His name is Devlin, and I hate him. I saw him at the Pokemon Center, just walking to his from, right opposite from your old one, and I knew that we had to move. Officer Jenny told me not to provoke him, or to confront him."

I turn pale, "Devlin?"

"Yeah… Why, do you know something?" Paul grunts, an eyebrow raised.

"I, uh, kinda made, friends with him."

"YOU DID WHAT, NOW?!" Paul shouts at me.

"I'm sorry!" I protest. "He was being nice to me, so I thought I could be nice back! Then we sorta became friends, and we exchanged phone numbers!"

I gave him the most pleading look I could. I didn't want to not talk to Paul over this silly little thing. He's…the one. I can't give up.

I don't know why, but he suddenly turned from fuming, to…forgiving?

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," he muttered. "Just stay away from him, okay?"

I nod and turn to the forest. Okay, so at night this forest can be creepy, but in day it actually looks serene and peaceful.

The trees are a dark shade, and are cedar. Woodpeckers are making noises, and I see little Hoothoots frolicking about on the branches. The trees and bushes have berries: Oran, Pecha, Cheri and Rawst.

"Let's get my Gym badge," Paul suggests after the awkward silence.

"Sure!" I feel grateful for the change in subject, and I practically run after him. Piplup (who has been silent this whole time!) suddenly get's a cheerleading outfit, and gives one to me. It is hot pink, with yellow pom poms. There is a blue 'v' in the middle of the top half. "Correction," I announce. "I now have _two _outfits."

Paul just shrugs and walks into the direction to the Gym. I've heard that this Gym leader specialises in bug types. Paul has an advantage with his Murkrow. I won't know what Pokemon he'll use, though.

As we walk through the automatic doors, I squeal. IT'S THE RECEPTIONIST WITH THE NAIL POLISH! SHE'S HERE!

"Hiya~!" I greet and run over to the desk. She's dyed her hair from chestnut brown, to a ginger. She's wearing lots of makeup (all the colours and textures _I'd _choose) and she's going for the 'business look'. She's wearing a tight long sleeved white shirt, a short black tight skirt and black six inch heels.

"Oh my God, is that you, Dawn?!" she screams and stands up.

"Yes! But how do you know my name?"

"You're a big talk, you and Paul, after you won your Gym badge and Contest Ribbon. I'm a big supporter! I think you two are amazing!"

"Oh gosh, thanks! But I don't know your name…"

"Claire, I'm Claire," she gabbles.

"You're wearing 'Devious' by Giselle aren't you?" I ask and indicate her red lipstick.

"Yup! I decided to go for the 'sexy business' look after I got fired from Violet City."

"What? You got fired? What happened?" I say and jump up on the white glossy counter.

"Apparently," she huffs, "you're not allowed to paint your nails 'Purple Haze'. Am I in the wrong? I mean, I did a good job and stuff. Well, I had a few naps, and I did ignore some people."

"And you keep talking to people when you're not supposed to," Paul seethes.

"Um, Paul?" I poke him with my index finger. "We're trying to have a conversation here. Do you mind?"

I see Paul face palm and he walks over to the sleek waiting area. He sits on a comfy lime green chair with a sigh.

"You were saying?" I motion my new friend to carry on.

"Yeah! Well, after I got fired, I decided that I loved my job; I'm awesome at doing my makeup and talking on the phone. And this particular kind of job lets me do that, so I thought 'Why not get the same job in the next town?'? So I did."

"Ooooh, you're right. You're perfect for this job," I praise her and look at my nails (after I'd cleaned them, they look pristine and perfect).

"I know, right? This job is real swanky: The waiting area and my work area are really modern, I get tips if I show off a little cleavage by some slightly perverted customers, and the Gym Leader's quite nice."

"That's all good," I muse.

"So… How are you doing with Paul?" She leans in a bit, as if I've got some juicy gossip.

"Uh, we're fine, thank you. He still calls me 'Troublesome'."

"No, I mean how you are doing with seducing him?" she teases, but looks genuine.

"What?! I-I don't l-like him like that! We're just friends!" Claire stares at me with an appalled look. I whisper, "Is it that obvious?"

"As obvious as a yellow canary in a dark alleyway," Claire jokes. I cringe. If Claire can clock that I'm in love with him, then what if other people can? People like Devlin, Kenny, Zoey and new friends I might make?

"What do I do?" I groan.

"Play it safe," she tells me, "so far, you're doing well, he's nice-ish and you're getting along. You don't want to ruin that, do you?" I shake my head and she continues, "Well, after you bond a bit more, I think you should make subtle hints, and try to find out if he likes you back. If he does, then ask him out."

"You've got this all planned out," I notice.

"Well, I've got a knack for these things. Oh, and Bugsy will see you now."

That's Paul's cue to walk up, and he pulls me away to the Gym's main room.

"Stop!" Claire shouts. We halt and turn around.

"What's your middle name, Dawn?"

"Hikari," I reply.

"And what's your last name, Paul?"

"Shinji."

"They both have an 'i' for the second letter… So that's…" I hear her mutter.

"Ikarishipping!" she then shouts.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asks, clearly confused. I think I know what she's getting at, though.

"Nothing!" I protest and push Paul through the door.

I sigh. When will he take the hint? I shrug and look around the Gym room. It looks like a rainforest with jungle vines, tall trees and numerous plants with bushes.

I'm about to walk through the wilderness, when I'm stopped by a girl with aqua blue hair. She's wearing a purple t-shirt, black shorts, sneakers and a short jacket that only goes past her boobs. Her hair is in pigtails, and she's wearing a white cap.

"Who are you?" Paul demands rudely, clearly annoyed that she jumped in our way.

"I'm Marina!" she introduces. "Say hello to the new official Tour Guide for all Gyms!"

* * *

**Sorry for being late, I went through a phase of not thinking I was good enough, so I stopped being on FanFiction altogether. I'm back now, though, and I've gotten into the swing of things.**

**So, how do you like Claire and Marina?**

**Please: Review, review and review! =)**


End file.
